39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
CliqueMe
Cliqueme is a fake social network website where most of the main characters have a profile. It can be accessed at the "Cahill Web" tab on The 39 Clues website. Profiles Saladin Name: Hometown: Saladin Cahill Boston Paul Addison Alana Flores ;Name: :Alana Flores ;Hometown: :Los Angeles ;Interests: :chess, International finance, my collection of medieval torture devices, Scottish terriers. ;Favorite TV Shows: :The Apprentice, The Mole, Survivor, Jeopardy ;Favorite Books: :Books in which the wimpy characters die ;Favorite Movies: :I’m too busy to spend two hours sitting on my butt. I also hate sitting next to strangers, the smell of popcorn, and the sound of other people breathing. ;Favorite Quotes: :“It is better to be feared than loved.” — Machiavelli ;About Me: :BA Princeton 2002; MBA Wharton 2006 Today: Alana is not going to anger management class. Just try to make her... Chrissy Collins Today: Chrissy is perfecting her back handspring. Amy Cahill Dan Cahill Today: Dan thinks he has the most annoying big sister in the world. Ian Kabra Today: Ian is about to fetch his new polo pony from the airport. This one better not have crooked teeth. It’s rather a hassle to return ponies to Argentina. Natalie Kabra ;Name : :Natalie Kabra ;Hometown : :London ;Interests : :afternoon tea, Catherine the Great, high fashion, female pirates, target practice, the south of France, fox hunting, being fashionably late ;Favorite TV Shows : :What Not to Wear, Pop Idol, anything on the Travel Channel that’s not about budget motels ;Favorite Books : :The Clique, The Jungle Book, Gulliver’s Travels, Alice in Wonderland, anything by Shakespeare—especially Julius Caesar. I can read in French, too. ;Favorite Movies : :Breakfast at Tiffany’s, Sleeping Beauty, Mean Girls ;Favorite Music : :Lily Allen, The Spice Girls, Rihanna, and all the famous classical composers like Mozart, Beethoven, and Stravinsky; basically anything underappreciated by common people ;Favorite Quotes :“I will not be triumphed over.”—Cleopatra ;About Me : :I probably don’t have time for you. Today: If Natalie doesn't go shopping today, she may be forced to wear the same outift twice. Hamilton Holt Reagan Holt Madison Holt Yasmeen Badawi Today: Yasmeen is heading to Bermuda. Then off to New York and Belgrade! Ned Starlings Nellie Gomez ;Name : :Nellie Gomez ;Hometown : :Boston ;Interests : :cooking, punk, meringues, alternative rock, paprika, babysitting, rap, closing my eyes and pointing to a random item on the menu ;Favorite TV Shows : :Good Eats, Iron Chef America, As the World Turns (but don’t tell anyone) ;Favorite Books : :Le Petit Prince, anything by Gabriel Garcia Marquez, The Joy of Cooking, On the Road ;Favorite Movies : :Ratatouille, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Pride and Prejudice ;Favorite Music : :Ha! Like I could fit them all here. Also, I refuse to categorize myself. Today, I’m listening to the Ramones. Tomorrow, it could be Polka, or maybe a goth/country blend. Actually, that would be really cool. Does anyone out there play the banjo and have a lot of black clothes? ;Favorite Quotes : :"A guy walks up to me and asks, 'What's Punk?'. So I kick over a garbage can and say, 'That's punk!' So he kicks over a garbage can and says, 'That's Punk?', and I say, 'No that's trendy."—Billie Joe Armstrong ;About Me : :My dad calls me “Alternativa” and my mom calls me “Obstinée,” so I guess that means I’m unique. : : Today Nellie is wondering whether a dragon nose ring would be cooler than a snake. Lan Nguyen Blog Jonah Wizard Natalie Kabra Category:Online